Fallen Angel's Shadow of a White Lily
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Fallen Angel came from a troubled past where her heart has been broke many times, when she declares she has nothing left on a planet she leaves to stay with her best friend since her early twenties. She learns more and more what has became of this planet for the last fifteen years. Journey with her on what she will do from then on. (OC )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

A beautiful and enchanting burlesque woman converses with striking violet eyes and raven black hair pin by intricate braids a high bun. Her light tan skin has traces of white glowing fluorescent tattoos. One thing you at to admit her eyes speak many pains, sorrows and paths she did walk.  
"Darling', I suggest you should stay on your planet. There are many sorrows here" the southern accent of the woman known as Moxxi says.

The mysterious woman shakes her head, her soft yet strong voice flows out easily, "No, Moxxi I must come there, my planet holds nothing no more. My children are grown and my career happens stay on pause for influential devices of music I must find. I have nowhere else to go but to you, my dearest sister"

Moxxi sighs and responds, "White Lily, if they found out about you being a…a…they would take you away" her eyes has a tinge of worry in her succubus eyes. White Lily shakes her head, not once will she have whoever they are could take her away.

"No, whoever they are they will never defeat me. Prepare for my arrival in near days and have an escort and transport if you're horrendously frightened for my safety" White Lily said.

"I oppose to your ideas, sweetie. I know there's no way to convince you otherwise; I will send for you with a few I trust" she said sporting a smile to her longtime friend since her child-bearing years of Scooter, Ellie and all of her other children that she had, White Lily has been there for her through thick and thin for her best friend.

They share a deep sisterly bond between them since White Lily made a blood connection many summer moons ago which was when they were in their early twenties.

White Lily smiles back her natural rosy pink slips gracing her features positively. She acknowledges her friend with a hand to her heart and chuckles, her soft laughter reminding Moxxi of all the years that her laughter did remain the same. "Then I shall away for your trustees at dawn, farewell for the time being"  
"Later, my White Lily" She disconnects the call and lets out a deep sigh in her bed chambers, a small province abode she has acquired in her bar in Sanctuary. Now she has other things to worry about;  
_First, Jack taking away her best friend and he kill her._

_Second, her children being murdered before her eyes before Jack slit her throat._  
_Third, is keeping her business afloat while staying under the radar from Jack._  
_Fourth is White Lily's own safety and not have Jack finding her existence, but that's number one, right?_

One thing she knows is to call on some old friends and hope that they will help her, but they would possibly do it for the money. She calls the four vault hunters though they are no in Sanctuary that they may have other plans.  
Mordecai, Lilith, Roland and Brick

They all did help her out back in New Haven then and caused some glorious ratings for her Under dome before Handsome Jack destroyed it. Lilith leads the place with her lover Roland, Brick and Mordecai are left; Though Brick doesn't want to help because he's still brooding over her puppy that The Sheriff of Lynchwood.

The last person she dares to ask is Mordecai. She brushes her nervousness that stirs in her stomach away; she summons him to her bed chambers. She doesn't know what he will say or react to after asking him, but she has no last resort other than the Vault Hunters.

Mordecai lazily strolls through the doors, his gaze of annoyance on the woman who broke his heart. "What now, Moxxi? Want another try at breaking my heart?" The stinging of is words biting at her heart. She feels the sorrow that tingle inside, she shakes her head.

"I need you to escort a very important person here; can you care for her safety and not let any of her strands of hair a miss?"  
Mordecai's eyes rise behind his goggles, 'Since when does Moxxi care for another but herself?' he begins to contemplate many ideas to who this woman may be; her daughter, Lover, Wife, Friend or anything like that?

"What does this gain for me?" he asks her, his hands shaking in his gloves. She narrows her eyes slightly but quickly returns to her casual glaze. "Mordecai," he stares at her in shock, she address him by his name and not b some nickname she gives everyone.

"She is not taken by Jack or have him know about her existence, he'll hurt her. She's very special. Please, I ask of you to do this"

Mordecai calculating gazes at the woman he loved and still loves dearly despite the pain she gave him due to her infidelity and he hates to admit it too. He knew that the love was real but it was just as fast as it came and she left him for that swine that stole her. It broke him into many glass shards.  
He begins to notice that Moxxi is resulting to asking…begging possibly to have him get this mysterious woman before the chance that Handsome Jack gets his grimy hands on her. Hell knows what he'll do with or towards the girl, possibly even cause harm.

Mordecai took notice of the panic and desperation in the eyes of Mad Moxxi; for once in his life he had felt the need to actually help her after she broke his heart. "I'll do it" he tells her, honesty laying in his words.

Moxxi's eyes had a spark of hope; unfathomable awe lies in her core, heart and mind. "Thank you" she says thankfully.  
"No need for any special return favors later" he said before she could even open her mouth to respond. Her eyes had a ting of disbelief making Mordecai stare in them briefly.

"The offer stands" she says with a wink. She places a hand on her hip and holds her chin up. "I'll pay enough that you'll have a good wad of cash"  
Mordecai nods and turns around and walks out the door and shouts out, '"You better keep your words" he gathers a few others and heads off to the destination near The Oasis. One thing he does know is that the place is very humid and dry and Jack won't surely bother the place just yet, right?

Moxxi on the other hand cups her diamond and pearl best friend necklace around her neck and stare down at it, her friend made one with her decades ago. She had been once trash, as she felt like, in a family that she spits at the name and for once she's glad that they haven't bothered her still.

White Lily and her had been best friends since back then and still is, she had helped her leave that hillbilly inbred family and has now White Lily and her children, including her own offspring the only ones left she considers family.  
~~ Mordecai arrives at Oasis with the available Vault Hunters as the sun sets to dawn and the sand blows gently across the horizon. Three of the vault hunters step up near the desert hill. "Who are we meeting exactly?" Maya asks her eyes focusing on the pink hue sky above.

"What the hell's that?!" Gaige shouts, pointing at an oval silver shape coming down from high above at rapid speeds.

A slim pod descends from the heavens to the ground, the pod slides down like slates until it forms at the feet of a woman with striking features. The woman bends down ad places her hands in the silver goo that forms from the remains of the pod and it shapes around her wrists lie cuffs.

"Greetings, I assume that you all were sent here to escort me to Moxxi, Correct?" She asks her voice soft and strong with emotion.  
They analyze her features, raven black hair in a bun with many magnificent braids, violet eyes with thick black lashes and light tan skin. She wears a silver dress the fits her lean hourglass frame greatly, the back has a curve of a lily tattoo forms on the back of her dress, the collar of the dress that goes up to her neck and a heart cutout between her breast.

"Excellent, lead the way please" she says politely, she smiles widely and her white teeth glistening like pearls in the sunlight.  
As the advance to Oasis, they begin to think about what this woman did to have Moxxi escort her back to Sanctuary? The woman moves effortlessly though the sands with ease, as if she knows the desert and has been a sand raider. A sand raider is a legend; one mysterious person cloaked in black had a raider group that lived in the desert and dies in it, but they made a legend by killing so many and saving a plenty as well.  
"Who are you?" Maya said, breaking the silence by her question.

The woman turns her head slightly and chuckles. "And who are you as well?" her joke cracks the seriousness. "I am a Fallen Angel, once a White Lily full of love and hope. Now I am nothing but a nobody; my career is only left of a dream I had as a child" They didn't understand what she meant other than she's claiming herself a 'Fallen Angel' and was once a White Lily. They question her sanity and several other people are quite insane like their companion Krieg and overall Pandora is full of this madness.

"Just call me Fallen Angel" she murmurs. They climb the wood planet steps of Oasis and leave back to Sanctuary. "Since that day" she looks around the floating city in the sky.

"Since what day, if you don't mind me asking?" Mordecai says, his eyes focusing on her in wonder. She holds her head down and closes her eyes. "I cannot wish to tell you" she whispers and opens her eyes and turns towards them. "Show me the way to Moxxi, shall you do that?"

"Yeah" they said leading their way to Mad Moxxi's bar. They arrive at the bright lights of a bar that made the new woman sigh in content.

Fallen Angel whistles as she takes in the bar, it looks different yet if tics Moxxi at the time due to resources and environment. She steps inside and goes up to the bar counter and press her hands palm down lightly. "Moxxi doll, I have arrived" she says in a monotone voice.

Just as soon as she speaks the words of blessed magic words, the enchanting burlesque woman in red appears from behind a hidden door near them.  
"Thank you, sweethearts; Here's the payment like I promised, now run along"

she takes out cash and gives them it and they divide it then exit the building.  
Mad Moxxi and Fallen Angel stare at each other silently. They embrace each other in a hung awkwardly from both sides of the counter. "It is good to see you again"

"It is. What have you been up to?" Moxxi asks as she ends the hug and steps away. Fallen Angel lets out a sigh and took a seat in the bar stool and glance around the empty bar.

"I had been focusing on my career. My children are grown enough that they're in college and I am here now to stay with you" Fallen Angel replies, taking a seat on a bar stool and relaxing her head on her hand.

Moxxi picks up a bottle of rum. "Want one, sweet lily?" she pours a shot and passes it to Fallen Angel, she turns in her seat to face the woman and takes the thick rimmed glass. "Yeah"

"Moxxi, what have you been doing?" Fallen Angel says, she picks up her shot glass and takes in quickly and slams it back on the counter making the tick glass making a sharp sound of ringing in her ears. Moxxi tells her everything that has happened in the last fifteen years. Much of it has made her upset at this Handsome Jack for burning down her best friend's Underdome, causing many innocent lives harmed and death. The story concludes to where they now are at. Moxxi could tell how mad her friend is because of the glowing tattoos shining dimly under her clothes and her arm including her eyes are gleaming darkly.

"I won't show myself due to many reasons but I am surely going to help you as much as I can" Fallen Angel declares.

As the night blesses Sanctuary with its shadow blanket, Fallen Angel sits on a bench recently built near Scooter's garage, several feet away from the gate entrance to Sanctuary right near the drop off. The stars in the sky is like little dim candles that light the sky up beautifully.

"Why has this ever happened to me? Ever since that day...What a pity I thought I would've had a glorious future" she whispers. A glowing tear sliding down her cheek, It lit the cold ground up leaving the glow of the tear making a dot of glowing liquid.

She scoffs and leans her head back against the beautifully hand carve wooden bench. The memories of the past seem making her lost in deep thoughts. Not once did her dreams as a young adult or teenager came true. She never had the loving married with a man of her dreams, a home to come back to from long trips across the galaxies to see her family and husband.

The guy that she had fallen in love with as a teenager did be with her for sometime but left her for another female, not once did her apologize or seen her again. And if they had seen each other again, she would know what to do and it's not pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing but my oc characters and story line, things like that. But cannon related I own nothing. Now don't criticize or sue me., please and thank you. :)**_

**Chapter 2:**

Over the time that her mind has been focusing on the boy that she used to love that she never took notice of the rain that has begun to fall as the clouds form around the city hours ago.

"Auntie Lil', ya'll right? The rain's fallin' again like when ya cry" Scooter's voice broke her from her deep thoughts. The way he said it had so much care in it that she's glad that she has a family where she's happy, her sister that's Moxxi and her children make her day, including her own. The bond that she created with Moxxi years ago had never faded, especially the spiritual bond one day where they became best friends.

Fallen Angel wipes the tears from her cheeks and sits up then turns in her seat to face him. "It's nothing Scooter, I'm just not feeling well" she lies.

She doesn't believe in deceit with her friends and family, it's just that if it requires it in a situation that she's not afraid of resulting to that method.

Scooter scratches his head. "If ya don't feel good, go to sleep" he suggests.

She used to tell him that when he was a child and his siblings when they don't feel great. She used to help Moxxi and her children so much that in return she had helped her children. They always celebrate holidays except for the last fifteen years due to traveling distance and Fallen Angel's children's school years, even her own a career to add to that. It was rough for her to raise four children on her own and at least Moxxi had different husbands to help her but not by much. They understood each others pain quite well. "I will, Scooter good night."

She takes a stand and heads for the steps but stops to give him a quick hug then continues her way to her home that she shares with her sister. She didn't trust anyone except for her best friend.

She enters the building and heads for the bed; she sheds her clothes and pulls on a white cameo dress. She lies on the bed and whispers; "Goodnight" Moxxi tells her the same.

Her dreams are not so violent like she always had dreamed of; This time it's about being in some massive crater of a volcano and these alien like creatures around a land form that has lava heading down the edge of the volcano side. In the middle of the surroundings has a man on his knees holding his stomach as blood pours out of him and several other shadowy people around him and one female shape body in all white with a mask covering her face on her knees holding the dying man, the woman's bleeding profusely as well.

That's where her dream ends and she wakes up breathing heavily. Never once did her dreams felt so real. First thing she wants to do is write it down in her dream Journal, where if something happens she would re-read it later if it did or did not come true.

"Are you okay?" Fallen Angel hears Moxxi say. She shakes her head and replies. "I'm fine, go back to sleep" she murmurs and climbs out of bed and slid open her journal and writes down her dream and then places it under her pillow.

She dresses in white pants, a silver tank and an all white clock with a raven shape mask and white gloves. She leaves the building and head for Sanctuary's edge of town near Scooter's garage. She peers down the invisible ground then looks up to the sky. "I'm going for a fly, care to join me?" she asks turnings to face another Siren, Lilith that she met earlier. How she sensed her was by the Siren vibe she's getting in her chest and tattoos, one of the senses Siren's get once they tap into their powers and Lilith and Maya can get it with guidance.

"Fallen Angel, how did you know that I'm here?" Lilith asks, taking several steps over to her. Fallen Angel shrugs and replies, "We have a feeling that all Siren's have if you tap into that" she tells her.

Before Lilith could continue on the conversation, Fallen Angel dives off of the city and holds her arms out like wings and her arm glows brightly causing a flash of white erupt from her back creating a set of beautiful wings; the tattoos on her body shine up showing a White Lily on her back and going down her side and arm, it expands out on her collar-bone down to her breast to her hip, lower back and leg.; the masterpiece of art has made the lily gorgeous.

Lilith joins her flight; they soar through the night and the calming breeze caressing their face and skin. "Lilith, tell me what has become of this planet, It wasn't this bad before I left; has this Hyperion corp. you all speaks of has other motives than controlling this planet?"

For once this corporation whom she never heard of has made her very irritated and utterly disappointed.

What is with people trying to control it? It doesn't cause peace, it doesn't hold individualism. It's like thoughtless drones and army, the planet's divergent and rebellions to stop the ones who wish to control it and the endless cycle that has been around for a very long time. The ones that are uncaring and betray everyone, even their own flesh and blood, family and friends are worthless scum. It's unforgiving to Fallen Angel; she can't stand the childish actions they cause.

Lilith spins in the air, she needs more practice since it seems to Fallen Angel she doesn't have any of it. "Yes, Handsome Jack wishes to open the vault and control whatever is inside" Lilith tells her as she glances up to see Fallen Angel flying around in circles and around her in ease.

Fallen Angel remains silent, her eyes distant and her face blank; her thoughts running in her mind like gears turning. What did this Handsome Jack wish to do with the power and or the creature that live in there? To control the world, gain power, to enslave humanity? It's unbeknownst to her what his true motives are.

Fallen Angel has a fair share of vaults. One planet has lived at for the last eight years had a vault that has purely instinctively came up after her powers fluctuating and blowing a hole in the side of a cavern and then passing out, only to wake up in a mass cavern that has vault symbols everywhere and several dead creatures and humans and that was the day that she lost her youngest daughter at, her fifth child that she doesn't claim to have anymore, so she sticks with four children.

Her little firefly taken away in a blink of an eye and up in flames, her screams echoing in her ear; Tormenting nightmares still haunting the mind and dreams of Fallen Angel.

"A vault…nothing but pain, one couldn't go through pain in life as many have; don't lose yourself in a vault. No matter what, only the strong make it out strong and the weak crumbles and becomes something else…Promise me you'll never take anybody or anything for granted. You never know what's gone until it's gone" White Lily.

Lilith knows what it's like to lose friends and important people in her life. The loss hurts deeply and the pain that tenderly is unbearable of the heart, soul and body. Life is unfair and the one you truly love could be taken away in a flash, just like how they can change their minds in a heartbeat. One love interest hops straight to another... Fallen Angel is very familiar with that.

When Fallen Angel lost the love she had, she couldn't stand it so she did chose to never love again as in her heart didn't buy it, even though she wanted to but it wouldn't truly obey. Even if she had several children by two men, she couldn't really fill that hole in her shattered heart. A heart of glass would say.

"I know losing people hurts very much, but giving up is the worst thing to do" Lilith says, her words cutting Fallen Angel's heart like glass.

She knows Lilith speaks the trust but her heart doesn't wish to buy it. The pain she felt years ago but it still leaves her broken like a porcelain doll.

"I know…my heart just doesn't want too" she murmurs, her eyes set on the morning sun as it ascends from the crisp shadowy mountain tops and the snow falling from the sky.

Fallen Angel lands on the snow, her cotton wool boots straight in the fluffy snow; her wings disappear back into her back. Lilith drops next to her and her own wings fade.

They see their surrounds, The Frozen Tundra; one of Fallen Angel's favorite places, the other places have memories tied to them and they make her think of the past. This place isn't linked to anything horrible to cause her pain, though one specific place cling to one memory where her two twins were born, a baby girl and boy, they were born in a cave not so far from here.

Fallen Angel in deep thought towards the cavern that her children were born, the father of them happened to cause her mental pain and the one that broke her heart as a teenager, the one who had got her pregnant.

They enter the cave and Fallen Angel steps over to the ice wall and stop at a wall and hold her hand against it, her eyes glowing dimly. Her vision flashes white and she shuts her eyes, only to re-open them to find herself in a flashback and she's watching it like she's in the front row seat in a movie theater.

_A young woman with raven black hair, melancholy violet eyes and porcelain skin is hunch against a cavern wall in a white dress with crimson red stains going up to her stomach. She's screaming over and over in pain because she's giving birth, she's pushing and pushing until there is no screaming anymore and a little cry is hard, but then sees began to let out more vocal cries and then there is another baby comes out; her siren powers flowing up her arms and her eyes burning intensely._

_She weakly leans forward and picks up the twin babies, she notices that one is male and the other is a female. The twins have matching hair and skin color, the baby boy had blue eyes with a purple tint swirling around the irises and his sister has just violet eyes. Both of the children have a small white outline of a white lily like their mother's tattoos look like, but they have the lily above their heart is at._

_"My little babies, nobody will…ever have…you" she whispers tiredly before laying her head against her small pillow on the ground._

"Hey, are you alright?" she heard a distant voice before being pull away from her flashback. She holds her hand against her forehead.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" she said, her eyes train on Lilith softly.

Lilith inclines her head, her thoughts are on what Fallen Angel has said, this woman has been through some painful times; One thing she doesn't know is that Lilith had watched the flashback as well since it was broadcasted to her by a mental wave.

"This is where my twins were born; this is where I had raised them for four years after running away from my home planet. This is where Moxxi found me trying to fend for my babies and me. Over the months since she has found me, we became best friends after our trials we put on each other to see if there is trust" she murmurs, her eyes train on the cold ground where she gave birth many years ago, several dried vines scatter about, plenty of stone and scorch marks around a circular fireplace. In a corner of the cave had wood under a taro that had been left by the previous occupants.

The howls of the wind pick up outside, the snow falling hardly and the wind had made the storm worse. You couldn't see through the harsh winter surrounding exterior to the cave. The cave entrance is narrow and wide enough for one person at a time to enter.

"We should camp here until the storm dies, it is not bright to leave now" Fallen Angel tells her fellow Siren meekly.

"I agree" Lilith said, she holds her arms while her teeth chatter. Fallen Angel starts the fire and offers Lilith to share her warm wool and cotton cloak with, she gladly accepts the offer.

"The storm gets worse in a few hours, this is just the beginning. Every once and awhile this area gets bad storms and since it's a top of the highest mountains here, its worst. It will get colder, but as long as we have a fire we will be fine" Fallen angel murmurs and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and holds her hands up near the burning fire, the warmth against her cold skin makes her sigh in content.

Each breath they inhale and exhale creates clouds of condensation in the chilly air. The way the cold stings their faces makes their skin rosy pink.

"It's freaking cold" Lilith mumbles. She speaks the truth that Fallen Angel just smirks in response.

Fallen Angel inclines her head and shuts her eyes. "It is cold. Anyways why do they call you The Fire hawk?" she asks Lilith, the curiosity showing in her eyes as she opens them.

"Why do they call you Fallen Angel?" Lilith questions her right back. She does want to know why Fallen Angel doesn't have any real name instead of this alias she has used.

"Only if you tell me yours first, Lilith" Fallen angels smiles as Lilith begins her tale on what made her be called The Fire hawk. It interests her why the fellow cannibalistic 'followers' of hers are so easily sway by powers and the Siren Lineage.

"I am from an unfortunate past. I was in love once with a male that I loved so much, but he betrayed me for another and married her as I heard from his grandmother said once when I came to visit. When I was still terribly morning my loss I activated my powers without knowing and destroyed a mass of land around me, the moment where my mother was going to lock me up in a monastery but she couldn't because I escaped her and I found out I was pregnant with child…" Fallen Angel stares blankly at the wall across from her and shook her head as she took several shaky breaths.

"As I found a place on this planet to live, I was about to give birth until I found this cave. I was found months later by Moxxi. When I became best friends with her, I promised that I will find the man I will kill him for all the pain he caused me…and why I am Fallen Angel, I woke after creating the crater with black wings coming out of my back" she finishes and takes a deep breath.

Lilith keeps silent as she absorbs the new-found information; she then ponders a question out loud. "What is his name?"

Fallen Angel's eyes narrow to half-lid shut and her lips press together in a thin line. One thing she doesn't know is that Lilith is trying to get to know this Siren and have her become an ally because the last thing she wants on her side is because the last thing she wants is to have Handsome Jack manipulate her to join sides, unlike the last option she couldn't successfully have Commander Steele listen to her voice of reason.

"He's just somebody I used to know, but when I see him again there will be consequences" she said darkly.

The storm begins to get worse, the wind howls outside. The cold intensifies enough where the ground, ceiling and walls near the entrance starts to crystallize. The two start to place more wood in the fire pit, feeding the fire even more where the sparks fly up from the put into the cold crisp air making them look like fireflies.

Fallen Angel adjusts the cloak on her side and Lilith fixes hers too. They send the night in the warm cavern and woke the next morning when the storm begins to die down, revealing new heights of white blankets of cold beauty's snow.

They depart back to Sanctuary after taking a few minutes to wake up, stretch their muscles and consume warm food. They arrive back at the floating city and march over to Moxxi's to get something to drink and discuss other matters at hand.

Moxxi arrives from behind the crystal and diamond door curtain near the entrance upstairs to her living quarters which is new due to Fallen Angel's request to Moxxi. "Good morning, how are you pretty Siren's going this morning?" She says smoothly, her eyes in a pleasant look and her smile matching them. Did something happened to cause her sudden happiness?

Lilith takes a seat at the front of a chair and Fallen Angel gracefully sits down on a stool.

They spend the rest of the morning there discussing the war that they've been having with Hyperion corp. and what Fallen Angel can bring to their forces to help defeat the power-hungry tyrant.

"I will offer my help to you and I will bring those forces down to my knees and they'll surrender to you" Fallen Angel declares as she crosses her legs. Moxxi smirks and leans forward. "It would be best to know your enemy first, right Lilith?"

"You're right Moxxi now Fallen Angel you will need to gather information on Handsome Jack and see what his plans are" Lilith said, her full attention on the fellow Siren.

Fallen Angel folds her hands on the bar counter and shakes her bangs from her face. "Perhaps I shall do that, now tell me more information about gathering Intel on him" Fallen Angel says, waiting for the answer from them.

Moxxi chuckles and leans her wait on her other leg. "Handsome Jack is having a fundraiser for orphaned Pandora's children and an after party for celebration as he calls it "Hallmark of A New World" I want you to attend the event as your celebrity status, and since you're a well-known songstress that you can get in easily" she says lowly, not wanting overheard by 'spies' that could inhibit this city and they don't know who it could be either.

Fallen Angel turns her head to the left to look at Lilith then at Moxxi. "I will certainly help you get into costume. Jack will be easily distracted by beauties like us. I dated him so I cannot go and Lilith is an enemy of his, so she cannot go either. The only one that doesn't have ties to him or any vendettas is you, White Lily." Moxxi said in a serious tone.

White Lily raises her eyes. "When will this even happen?" she asks them. The ideas running in her head on what will conspire as soon as they tell her what to do and how to act is something she knew by observing Moxxi. It's a piece of cake in a saying.

"In one month" they both said together in synch. It's a surprise how they could say the same thing in the same tone. It gave her time to plan everything so. "Now tell me what I should do there"

They told her what to do and it lasted for a few hours to learn much as she can. For the month she shall mentally and physically prepare for the event that can cause many things to happen afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Fallen Angel stares in her pearl coated hand mirror, she takes in her appearance and smiles at herself. For everything she went through in life her eyes hold it, after all eyes are the windows to the soul as the saying goes.

The violet orbs peering back at her, though deep down there's unexplainable pain that you'd only notice when you look long and hard enough, otherwise the mystical enchanting look that's like a predator that draws anybody near to them similar to a Black Widow, deadly yet beautiful.

"This is my task I have to prepare for in a month. I know how to gain his attention if Moxxi's details are correct, but she's pretty good at figuring out somebody" She murmurs, her extra long thick raven hair cascading down against her beautiful skin.

One month to prepare everything. One month to get her spies aka friends she gained over the years to arrive here on Pandora and join her by getting to this city, Opportunity, here on Pandora.

"I must ask my associates to join me; they would love to attend this fundraiser. However, who knows if they could though" she murmurs while flocking her eyes in the mirror as she notices her best friends standing in the open doorway.

"I thought you would have fun at this Opportunity to spy. It's your nature…well Siren's side to play Shadow doll, as you would call it dearest Lily; we do need a little excitement around this place" Moxxi says then smirks

Fallen Angel turns in her stool and inclines her head. "You're right, dearest sister. Perhaps it would be an intelligent move; But if I'm found, like you kept arguing me about not coming here, I will surely be very upset and murderous" she says with a dead serious tone.

Moxxi knows her sister well enough that they know each others feelings, if one is sad the other knows as well as feeling it. It's a connection that twins share with each other, though they're not twins. "I know, I have trust that you won't get caught and I do hope that you will succeed" she says softly to Sister Lily.

"Little do we know is that we haven't had any attacks that as you mentioned before, has not happened while I'm here" Fallen Angel says calculating the ideas in her head out loud.

Mad Moxxi makes her way to her sister, her lips seductively swaying with each step. She did certainly know how to walk in high heels; she stops behind her stool and brushes a strand of hair behind Lily's ear. The inky tendrils of soft silky raven hair slides between Moxxi's hands making her fingers tickle and slid through knot-less hair; she picks up a brush from the vanity table and begins brushing her hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful" she coos to Lily, her truth bluntly shown. Not once was she jealous of Fallen Angel or that she's a Siren or has more success than her or even if the White Lily has been on different planets more than her. It didn't matter, not now and definitely not ever. Sisters to care and protect each other, not despise one another for the rest of their lives and certainly not cause them any harm either. The same applies for a family.

"If I wasn't a Siren I wouldn't be like this, I would have my own looks despite the tattoos" Fallen Angel murmurs and closes her eyes slowly, enjoying Moxxi brushing her hair with a brush she brought from off world.

"You'd be beautiful no matter what, like me! So stop being so negative and enjoy life! I had plenty relationships that end, but I always got back on my feet!" Moxxi scolds.

"_I said that's life (that's life), and as funny as it may seem  
Some people get their kicks stompin' on a dream  
But I don't let it, let it get me down  
'cause this fine old world, it keeps spinnin' around_"

Moxxi sings softly, one song she enjoys with her sister. They both like Frank Sinatra's music even if it has been around for a very long time.

Fallen Angel puts down her mirror and folds her hands on her thighs. She muses in her thoughts about her future endeavors she must complete for her dearest long time friend. This has been the only surprising and unusual ask her to meet somebody Moxxi hasn't had her ever meet, so it made it strange and exciting for her to complete this mission.

"The distant in August and April are beauty in mahogany paint, distant dreams and memories years apart" she recites a quote she wrote in one of her novels, based upon a character that had told her own life story before committing suicide during a winter storm, making her spirit like one alike with Yuki Onna of the Japanese Myth.

"That was a depressing novel" Moxxi whispers in her ear, rubbing her shoulders. The southern accent woman certainly could be a spa owner or something like that. She has the magic fingers that could put somebody in deep peaceful sleep or skyrocketing on cloud nine.

Fallen Angel leans back and shuts her eyes, her mind-set on he children, she hopes none of them will come to this planet and end up in misery or death. A loud knock is heard at the door had brought them out of their own thoughts. Moxxi stops the massage and goes to answer the door, it opens and Salvador slowly steps in, panting heavily with sweat staining through his attire.

"Senoritas, there has been a problem over at Scooters!" he pants out.

"What's going on?" both women ask him. He tells them what's wrong. When they left to check up on Scooters and surprisingly Moxxi has gone with them.

When they arrive at the garage, Scooter's being restrain up against the wall by a rather curvaceous young woman with chocolate-brown curly thick locks of hair below her shoulders, her clothes are a dress in a grey and deep brown fur and a wool jacket that includes fitting pants and knee length boots with fur balls at the end of each shoelaces, lastly finger-less white fur gloves and hat.

"I've told you scooter and again where is my mother?!" The woman has a thick Russian accent; she has come far from a planet to look for her mother.

"Yulia, why are you causing havoc here? I told you all to never come here, I don't want any of you in harm" Fallen Angel scolds her daughter.

Yulia drops Scooter and crosses her arms as she faces her mother. "No, I can't stand you leaving us without giving us a choice. I took the time to scout this town I had found!" she says impatiently stomping her foot on the ground.

Fallen Angel raises a delicate brow and places a hand on her hip. "How many others are here?" Fallen Angel and Moxxi questions Yulia.

"Just me, if there are others here I would know" Yulia answers, her scarlet lips dropping to a frown.

"If I find out that anybody else will end up lying and hiding from me, I will be very disappointed in you all" Lily said. One thing she dislikes greatly and that is distrust.

One of her children is here on the planet, but knowing the rest of them will come here and the others will stay at their planet or just all will arrive at once. "Since you're here I will have you stay here with Moxxi and help her with her bar!" she orders.

Yulia gasps in disbelief and lowers her head. "But mother—"Yulia starts, "I came here to help you, not useless" Fallen angel inhales sharply and takes two steps towards her daughters.

"I said no, you have to help Moxxi with the bar. If I need help, I'll ask. You know that, my dearest daughter" she demands.

"Yes, mother" Yulia says blankly, clasping her hands behind her back and stands straight up and held her head high. "As you wish"

Fallen Angel glances at Scooter, "At ease, my child. I know the years in military have changed you a bit, but we have other worries to wonder about. Perhaps I shall not have my colleagues in alliance to not attend me in the quest" she murmurs.

"What mother? What kind of quest you have, if I may ask" Yulia asks intrigues. It's odd that her mother took on a quest after eight years if retirement of a certain career she had.

"I have to attend a fundraiser in a month, something Aunt Moxxi did ask of me" she responds after taking a long pause of silence.

"Why is that?" Yulia says. She did have her grammar wrong in that sentence, her mother made her children learn good grammar and great manners and ways of thinking, speaking and how to compose themselves away from the other children of the society. After all, it's part of having a new edge, a higher education and better way of life, without having to worry about breaking their backs in hard work like her parents did when she was a child a very long time ago.

They left the garage and head back to the bar after Yulia hugs her cousin, though she doesn't see Scooter in a romantic way like how Scooter sees her. Other citizens of the town look strangely at Yulia, her similarities to her mother are outstanding except for her brunette hair and forest green eyes.

"This is a bar? It needs work, Aunt Moxxi" Yulia wonders out loud. She did believe that the bar did need many new additions to it. It all ends up if Moxxi wants the help or not.

"It's a start, Yulia doll, I have you help to make this place better" Moxxi places herse

lf behind the bar counter. Once she has said the words, "new help" paying patrons and drunks hurt to the bar and pay for alcohol and take in Yulia's image.

"She's ugly" several of the patrons sneer, men and woman alike has different thoughts, some like her and others don't, but the ones said that Moxxi shot them down with her gun. Who would dare to speak to her niece that way? Nobody will ever as she believes as long as she is here with her.

You disgusting pig, how are you—please do not touch me" Yulia slaps a man's hand away that was about to grope her.

"My apologies, but I don't appreciate anybody that touch me without my permission" she backs away from the drunks, not wishing to cause them harm. One thing she is not beneath is defending her body and killing them. Some deserve that escape for even touching her in an unlikely inappropriate way.

Fallen Angel walks in to the bar and taps her fingers against the counter impatiently and scares the drunks away by flaring her tattoos in a quick flash. "We have 29 days left. Now, what else is there on the agenda?" Fallen Angel takes a seat and holds her hands on the counter silently waiting for an answer.

"Gain allies, do things that nobody would consider. I know that creating a village that will surely do you work to expand kindness and protect those who cannot protect themselves is a start to overpower Jack's lies" one of the patrons in the far corner of the bar shouts loudly.

"I could" Lily murmurs watching everybody else as she dwells in her thoughts. The task could take a lot of materials and several hundred thousands of dollars from her banking account. Overall, she doesn't know if any resident of this planet could wish that; there could be a possibility though.

"Dearest Lily, what do you think you will get this? A village you always wish to have that will go any direction you wish for?" dear Moxxi says.

Fallen Angel takes good look at her surrogate sister and daughter before having the want to respond. She could have a large plot of land somewhere that nobody will really wish to go to and think of. The buildings will fit to the climate and the agriculture farming as well. Everything could go however as she wishes with or without anybody helping her or finding out her plants to make a better difference then what the Hyperion wishes to do.

"I will take that up to my interests and see what will be better" Fallen Angel takes out a leather-bound paper journal and slips out a pen and draws up a plan for the village.

There's deadline she wishes to have before the month ends. Time will conspire and start or end projects that could begin. The village consists of twenty-two houses, four sheds, a water tower, underground sewer and well, big fire pit that is large enough to cook a bullymong or two at once. If she wishes to have people help her then she must acquire the Godly status among the bandits in their camps, perhaps that's a chance to try for?

Lilith and Moxxi gave her advice on what should and shouldn't in the province later in the day. This is going down after helping Sanctuary that's first on her list.

"Never not include an armory, water, sewage or electricity. We always should have that" Yulia says.

As the hours pass on the evening hour they ate dinner and chat the night away with the other vault hunters. Fallen Angel ate her food silently while listening to the others chit-chat about their journeys they had here. Nothing made her laugh so hard before except for her best friend and her childhood love. The tears fell so much that her eyes sting, her lungs burn from laughing so hard and her ribs ache. The crying wasn't from sorrow either.

She smiles at them all and wipes her tears away. "Why would that cause him to scream like a maniac?" she asks Salvador.

"The cabrón shouts "I'm gonna kill you then eat you!" and here I was standing there and a bella mujer ties up behind him, her lovely curly blonde hair and fairest skin I ever seen and blue eyes! She is screaming for help. I come running to help the mujer angustiada and the bastard just stares at me like a miedo cat and runs away!" Salvador said, retelling a time he had experienced before he came to Sanctuary and become a Vault Hunter.

"Then what happened?" Axton asks, while taking a good luck at the others. They're all enjoying the story telling night and it's a good bonding time or so it seems.

"Then the woman screams more and more, when she takes a good look at me, afraid that I will kill her. 'Leave me alone!" she screams out. The man hauls around and jets at me like a varkid! The meirda tonto hits me in the pelotas y me dolía!" Salvador finishes, cringing as he remembers the while even.

"Salvador! Watch your language, there are fine woman and girl in this room" Axton says, nodding politely to Moxxi, Lilith, Maya and Fallen Angel, a smirk last towards Gaige and she puts mumbling how she's a high school graduate.

Fallen Angel pats her shoulder, "It's best be young and be able to do things before getting older. The excitement tends to die down" she tells Gaige.

Gaige lets out a heavy sigh. "I guess you're right, but-Hey! You're how old?! Yet grew up with Moxxi?" she asks loudly.

"It's complicated" Fallen Angel says in a quiet whisper.

* * *

**Translations:**

**bella mujer = beautiful woman**

**Cabrón = Dumbass**

**mierda tonto = dumb fuck**

**mujer angustiada = distressed woman**

**miedo = scared**

** pelotas y me dolía= balls and it hurt**


End file.
